Tagatha Ship Week 2016 Oneshots
by pumpkinpaperweight
Summary: A Tagatha oneshot for every day of the week, inspired by a prompt. Find the full list on Tumblr or Instagram in the Tagatha tag, and enjoy!
1. Day 1

**Day 1: Beginning**

Agatha clasped her hands in her lap and glanced sideways at Guinevere, who was smiling, but she looked tense. Agatha could understand why. Right now, all eyes were on her, the lost Queen, returned with her knight, seven years after she'd fled. There was nothing to distract or stop the nobles and envoys present, so, right now, there was a good hundred eyes on her, and whispers soared around the high-ceilinged chapel.

Agatha caught the older woman's eye and smiled reassuringly. Guinevere returned it, but she still looked nervous.

Then some kind of priest, likely the Archbishop, stood at the front by the altar, cleared his throat.

"Please stand."

The assembled rose to their feet in a wave. Agatha swallowed hard, feeling nerves building in her chest, despite the fact she was safe in the pews and, really, the only person who should be nervous was entering now.

Tedros's eyes were fixed ahead, and as he walked, Agatha detected the slight clench of his jaw and how tightly his arms were fixed behind his back, and knew he was nervous. But his handsome face was perfectly neutral, and, although the heavy cloak and high-necked jacket looked uncomfortable, Tedros walked with his head held high as he approached the dais, flanked by several officials, knights, Lancelot included, and Merlin.

Agatha tried her hardest not to focus on how good he looked, as he stopped in front of the Archbishop, and his entourage fell back to stand on either side of Arthur's son.

"Please be seated." Boomed the Archbishop's voice. They sat, and he turned to Tedros.

"If my lord would kneel."

Tedros pushed his cape back and knelt before the Archbishop. There was dead silence as the priest continued to speak.

"Sir, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?"

"I am willing." Replied Tedros calmly. Agatha was surprised by the clarity and formality in his voice.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do." Replied Tedros.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the settlement of the Church, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in Camelot?"

"All this I promise to do."

The Archbishop stepped back and retrieved both a heavy book, and Excalibur, from the altar. The book he placed in front of Tedros, which he rested his hand on.

"The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me God." He vowed.

The Archbishop looked relieved, Agatha thought, as the book was removed, and Tedros stood. The Archbishop held out the sword to him, which he took.

"Do you vow to use Good's holy sword, Excalibur, to exact justice, defend the defenceless, and protect the country and kingdoms of Camelot?"

"This I vow to do."

The Archbishop presented the sword to Tedros, which he took carefully and held by the hilt in both of his hands, before turning to where another man was stood, bearing Arthur's crown, the twin to the one Agatha had worn throughout the War. It was a full crown, rather than the diadem, but it was made similarly, and to the same standard. If Agatha's had been heavy, Tedros's had to be ten times worse.

The bishop took the crown, and turned back to the son of Arthur.

Tedros knelt again, but this time, he rested his hands on the hilt of the sword, and held it vertically in front of him, tip of the blade resting on the flagstones.

The Archbishop lowered the crown onto Tedros's head, and stepped back. Tedros stood, and sheathed Excalibur, before turning to face the crowd.

"I present to you now, his majesty, King Tedros Arthur Pendragon. God save the King. All hail the King of Camelot."

" _All hail the King of Camelot!"_ repeated the crowd.

Agatha looked away from where Merlin was standing behind Tedros, and thought, with a jolt, that he was looking right at her. And she could have sworn he _was_ , but before she could look properly, the crowd was cheering, and Tedros had stepped down from the dais and led his entourage down the aisle and towards the doors of the chapel.

* * *

Later on, at the banquet, Agatha was surprised to find herself seated to Tedros's immediate left, with Guinevere and Lancelot on his right, and Merlin next to Agatha. Tedros was last to enter, so, when he was seated, the room, which had been respectfully silent, erupted into chatter as the first course was served.

Agatha glanced over at Tedros, and saw him watching her.

He met her eyes and grinned, turning to talk to her.

"You alright?"

"Uh, I'm fine." She paused, and could see from Tedros's arched eyebrow that he expected an extension on the reply. He probably didn't believe her.

"Uh, it's just that… am I supposed to address you properly or something?"

"Oh, right. I wondered why you looked so worried. No. If there's someone nearby like an envoy or noble, maybe, but not now."

"Okay. I think." Mumbled Agatha, watching him refill his glass. He did look really good in the crown and jacket.

She blinked, and realised Tedros was smirking.

"What?"

"You didn't mean to say that out loud, did you?"

"Say what out- oh."

Tedros's smirk widened.

Agatha's neck rash flared up.

"Thank you. I haven't been reassured I look as great as I usually do today. Good to know."

Agatha glared at him.

Tedros snorted.

"I'm joking, Agatha. Thank you, even though you didn't mean to say it."

Agatha huffed as Tedros chuckled to himself, resuming eating. Agatha went back to her plate for a bit, then decided to breach the subject she'd been wondering about.

"How come I'm seated next to you? I haven't got any status."

Tedros grinned impishly.

"I played the spoiled and entitled brat card, and demanded I got to choose who was on the high table. I'd much rather talk to you for the whole banquet than, say, Adrian of Jaunt Jolie, or half of the envoys from Maidenvale."

Agatha smiled weakly.

"Oh. Thank you."

"Not a problem. Besides, I felt maybe you'd prefer to be seated with me and Merlin than some of the other girls who are here."

"You mean the ones who were drooling over you earlier?" asked Guinevere mildly.

The newly crowned King and his Princess both choked in tandem.

"Oh, did neither of you notice?" continued Tedros's mother innocently. "I shouldn't imagine Agatha will be too pleased, will you dear?"

Agatha gaped at her. Lancelot and Merlin started chuckling quietly.

"Most of them will be pretty jealous of you, Agatha. But Tedros is too smitten with you to give them a second glance, so I wouldn't be too concerned."

"Mother!"protested Tedros.

Lancelot and Merlin roared with laughter. Agatha groaned. Tedros scowled at his mother, who smiled sweetly at him.

"Come on, mother, that wasn't-"

"That's my Gwen!" boomed Lancelot. "Never expect it, would you?"

Tedros gave up and went back to his food. Agatha smiled wryly.

"Your mother has a point, Tedros."

"Don't you start, Agatha! You're on my side! Just because it's true, doesn't mean they have to make fun of us!"

Agatha flushed. Tedros smiled weakly.

"It does, actually." Said Merlin matter-of-factly, breaking into their embarrassed silence.

Both Evers groaned and admitted defeat at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N: "Beginning" is today's prompt- I struggled with this one, so I made it the beginning of Tedros's reign and Tagatha at Camelot. The vows are the vows made at the coronation of the British Monarch, only I had to change them a little. I didn't make them up, just changed them, apart from the Excalibur line, which I did come up with.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt is "Smiles"! Find the full list on Tumblr or Instagram in the Tagatha tag.**


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

Tedros dove around the corner, panting.

What was wrong with him? Why was he sweating? Why was his heart thundering? Why had he stammered? Why had he said that?

Cursing himself, he leaned against the wall and replayed the interaction he'd just had.

* * *

He'd paced around the corner and under the archway, lost in thought, when he'd come face to face with Agatha.

Unusual to begin with, because Agatha rarely wandered the castle, preferring to stay in her room. He'd opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, glanced down to face her trademark scowl-

And stopped dead.

She was smiling.

She was smiling?

She was, he was sure.

And it was one hell of a smile.

Tedros was aware he was probably gaping like an idiot, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Why? She hated him, right? She hated all of them, especially him! She'd saved him in the Trial, but that was different. That was life or death, and it didn't really count for petty school rivalries.

But why now? He asked himself, refocusing on the point. What had happened that was worthy of the witch girl's smile?

"Hi."

Tedros jumped and realised she'd been talking to him.

"Oh. Uh, Hi."

There was a very awkward pause. Agatha didn't drop the smile.

"Um…what's for dinner?"

He coughed, trying to sound casual.

"Uh, duckling."

Damn it. His voice sounded higher than usual, but he was more focused on the fact that he was getting increasingly flustered. He could feel his face growing hot, and knew he had to say something.

He coughed again.

"Sorry, it's just that you look so…"

He trailed off. What were you supposed to say?

Pretty.

No! Not the witch. You couldn't call a witch any kind of attractive.

You called Sophie pretty.

That was different.

Was it, though? chided the little voice in his head.

Tedros crushed the thought, indignant. Yes! It was. Sophie was lovely in looks, but she was Evil and manipulating. He should have learned that sooner.

But Agatha was-

Agatha was-

Agatha was answering his statement.

Her smile disappeared, and she suddenly looked scared.

"I know." She blurted. "Not me."

Then she fled past him, down the corridor and around the corner, leaving him stood, stunned, at the other end.

Until he finished his thought before she'd spoken, and realised what he'd been thinking.

His gut twisted, and he scrambled in the opposite direction to the way Agatha had just gone, sweating profusely.

No! No way.

There was no way that Agatha would look like that, or act like that. Was it black magic? Some kind of enchantment? Was she trying to trick them?

She had looked pretty.

A smile had suited her.

She'd looked beautiful. Like a completely different person.

He slumped against the wall, defeated. Why were all the girls so confusing at the moment? Sophie was Evil. Despite his protests and insistence, she was a witch.

So what did that make Agatha?

If Sophie was a witch, then did that make her…

A Princess?

Did that make Agatha, Agatha the Witch Girl, _Good_?

* * *

Tedros pressed his palms into his eyes, trying to make sense of it all.

Agatha's smile had seemed so genuine. She'd seemed truly happy.

He leaned back, exhausted.

"Sorry, it's just that you look so…"

Why had he said that?! She could have taken it completely wrongly, as some kind of insult. It wouldn't be the first time he'd insulted her. Why did it matter now?

Why did it matter? She was the witch girl. He was supposed to argue with her. She was Evil.

But now, he realised that, maybe, in his heart of hearts, he felt a fair bit guilty for his treatment of her.

But it wasn't like he was going to tell her that, right?

"Hey, Tedros, mate, you alright?"

Tedros looked over to see Chaddick and Nicholas stood nearby, peering at him curiously.

He went to answer, paused, then exhaled.

"I don't know."

Chaddick and Nicholas glanced at each other.

Tedros sighed, pushing himself off the wall.

"It's just everything happening right now, I suppose."

"I know, mate. Don't need to tell me twice." Grumbled Nicholas. "Come on. Let's go and get dinner. I'm starved."

"What's for dinner?" Demanded Chaddick as they wandered back down the corridor.

"Duckling." Tedros told him.

He had to smile wryly to himself as he followed his friends down the corridor.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

Tedros flung down his pen, and leaned back in his chair in defeat.

"Let's go for a walk." He said.

Agatha looked up, surprised.

"What, now?"

"Yeah."

"But…"

Agatha gestured helplessly to the towering pile of contracts, treaties and arrangements that they were signing.

Tedros waved his hand dismissively.

"Forget that. I'll finish it later. I want to spend some time with my wife."

Agatha opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out.

"Alright, fine." She grumbled, feeling that although Tedros had been King longer than she'd been Queen, he was much slacker with the paperwork.

Tedros grinned at her.

"I mean, I know I ought to finish these, but seeing as the copies delivered to me can always be relied upon to be late, I think I can give them a taste of their own medicine."

"You say that every time."

"It's true every time."

"You're insufferable."

"That's why you married me."

Agatha sighed, but smiled grudgingly nonetheless.

"Alright, fine. Where do you want to go?"

"The gardens? They're nice this time of year."

"The gardens it is."

* * *

They must have always made for an odd sight, the ghostly, dark haired Queen, and her tan and blonde King, but it was one that the castle inhabitants were accustomed to seeing. Many of the castle staff were fond of Agatha, and another large number of them, Tedros had grown up with. So it was natural there was a variety of greetings given as they passed through the halls of the castle, down the the grounds.

"Good afternoon, your majesties!" Called one of cooks as she passed, toting a huge cauldron filled with what looked liked boiling water.

"Good afternoon, Mistress Evans." Replied Tedros cheerfully.

"Do be careful with that…" Warned Agatha, noticing how the water was precariously close to the edge.

"I will be, my lady, never fear!" Beamed Mistress Evans, disappearing down to the kitchens.

"Good day to you, my lord and lady." Greeted Percival, passing with his son, Joseph.

"Good day, Sir Percival, Master Joseph."

Tedros had known the old knight for a long time- he and Lancelot were pretty much the only few remaining members of Arthur's original knights.

"Tedros, Agatha-!" The young knight stopped and remembered himself, as he realised he was within earshot of his superior. Sir Percival was very strict with protocol. "Uh, your majesties."

"Hi, Chaddick." Grinned Tedros, as soon as Percival was out of earshot.

"Where are you two going?"

"Out to the gardens, because Tedros got bored."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did."

"I decided that there was no point in paperwork in the middle of the day that I was supposed to have free!"

"That's not what you said."

"It's what I thought, amongst other things."

"The other things that you said?"

"Well. Yes. I still think that!"

"But you're not going to admit it in front of Chaddick, because you'll never hear the end of it."

Tedros went to answer, then stopped.

"You should be a therapist."

Agatha snorted.

Chaddick's eyebrows had gotten higher and higher throughout the conversation, and now he laughed and clapped Tedros on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sure. Have fun, lover boy. Seeya later. If you're late for dinner, I won't come and find you both. I'll just assume things instead."

He trotted off down the stairs, whistling.

Tedros scowled at his retreating back. Agatha grinned.

"Come on. You can argue with Chaddick later."

Tedros grumbled something along the lines of "He's an insufferable ass", but followed Agatha all the same, both of them knowing that Chaddick was Tedros's best friend, and they spent most of their time making fun of each other without really meaning it.

* * *

The normally green gardens were a riot of different colours today. The browns, oranges

and yellows of the fallen leaves were a stark contrast on the grass, and the trees were thinning, leaves fluttering in the breeze.

Agatha pulled her cloak tighter around her. It was doubtful anyone would be around today, save a few intrepid, or just very determined, gardeners.

They wandered down the path, no specific route in mind, just enjoying the other's company. Tedros had been right. The colourful leaves on the trees, accompanied by the chilly air, made for a nice, albeit cold, venture.

Tedros slung his arm around her waist absently, dragging his feet through the carpet of leaves.

Agatha smiled to herself, and laced her fingers in his.

Tedros didn't react, but she looked up and saw him smiling as well.

They walked in silence for a while, passing the fountains and small streams that lead to the lake. They stopped on the shore, and stood quietly together, no words necessary. Agatha leant her head on Tedros's shoulder, glad to be away from the chaos of the castle and running the kingdom, if only for a little while.

Tedros clasped her cold hands in his, noticeably warmer, ones. Agatha envied the fact he had pockets in his breeches. She ought to ask the royal seamstresses to sew her some in her gowns.

Leaves landed on the surface of the lake, sending ripples across the clear water. A pair of ducks bobbed leisurely by the opposite shore.

Agatha felt oddly peaceful, despite the bitter wind and cloudy sky. She could smell woodsmoke, probably from the city.

"Why don't we come out here more often?" Asked Tedros suddenly, mirroring her thoughts.

Agatha shrugged.

"I don't know. We should."

Tedros nodded. "I get sick of being the centre of attention all time."

"Never thought I'd hear that from you."

"Ha ha." Grumbled Tedros. Agatha smiled, turning to look at him.

"Well, I know at least one benefit of being away from everyone else."

Tedros looked across at her.

"What's that?"

Agatha wrapped her ams around his neck and leaned towards him.

"This."

* * *

Later on, King and Queen wandered back to the castle, chapped lips and flushed cheeks for more reasons than one.

Chaddick was perched on the main staircase with an arched eyebrow and a knowing smirk when they staggered back into the Entrance Hall.

"Had fun?"

"Shut up, Chaddick.


	4. Day 4

_Tedros,_

 _The sunrise right now is the best I've seen in a while. The sky's clear, so you can see it all. It's sending light everywhere._

 _But it's red, though. That's always bothered me, red sunrises. It never used to. The "blood has been spilt this night" thing always seemed pretty stupid to me. But after the end of our Tale, the sun seems pretty symbolic. It disappeared as Evil gained power, after all. So if it's red… that's got to mean something._

 _Why is it red?_

 _You're away at war._

 _Why is it red?_

 _Maybe I'm just being paranoid. But I haven't seen another red sunrise quite like that one, ever._

 _Write back soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Agatha_

 _Tedros,_

 _I don't know what's going on, but why is it, that the one time I don't go to war with you, the army loses contact with the city? No messengers have come through for about a week. Your mother is anxious. I am too._

 _Please write back soon,_

 _Yours, always,_

 _Agatha_

 _Tedros,_

 _Are you hurt? Tell me you're not hurt. The messenger's words were garbled. Someone's coming back? Who? Why? Have you been defeated?_

 _No, you can't have been. You aren't ever defeated._

 _Please, Tedros, write back soon,_

 _Yours, always,_

 _Your wife, Agatha_

 _Tedros?_

 _Tell me it's not true._

 _Please, my God, write back and tell me it's not true, that it's a rumour, and it's not you being sent back._

 _Because they only send soldiers home in one state._

 _Write back, goddamn it, write back,_

 _All my love,_

 _Agatha_

 _Tedros,_

 _Am I relieved?_

 _No. You're not dead, thank all the saints._

 _But you're not exactly alive, either._

 _There was so much blood on you._

 _Merlin told me to go and find your mother and comfort her. There was nothing I could do to help right now. Merlin isn't usually wrong, but this time, I want to say he was._

 _We sat together, your mother and I, disbelieving._

 _That sunrise was right._

 _Blood had been spilt. And it belonged to you._

 _Yours, forever and always,_

 _Agatha_

 _Come on, Tedros. You_ _can do it. You've had worse than this, I'm sure. That chest wound from Rafal was terrible. Is it really worse than that? You survived that._

 _You can survive this._

 _Can't you?_

 _Tedros, why won't they tell me anything? I was up until sunrise for nothing._

 _It wasn't red this time. It was one of the nice ones, with all the pinks and oranges and yellows. The ones you always saw, see, doing paperwork until the crack of dawn._

 _Can you do that again? I'd wouldn't be annoyed this time. Maybe I'd stay up with you. I wouldn't be annoyed again._

 _Well, I would, eventually, but right now, I regret all the times I snapped at you._

* * *

 **Agatha?**

 **Agatha?**

 **Where are you?**

 **Where am I?**

 **Did it kill me?**

 **Did that explosion kill me?**

 **No.**

 **No, not yet. You don't feel pain when you're dead.**

 **At least, I don't think you do.**

 **Agatha?**

 **Why aren't you here?**

 **I don't know where I am. It's dark. I can't feel anything now.**

 **Maybe now I'm dead.**

 **I thought I heard Merlin today, Agatha, but he sounded very far away. Maybe I imagined it. Or maybe I didn't hear him at all. It might be all in my head.**

 **What happened? There was that explosion... everyone was screaming. I grabbed Chaddick and threw him back, because I knew there was danger, and then there was the explosion, then Lancelot was yelling and Chaddick was too... then... then…**

 **I don't remember.**

 **Where am I now? Am I dreaming?**

 **Mother?**

 **Lancelot?**

 **Chaddick?**

 **Merlin?**

 **Agatha?**

 **Agatha…**

 **Agatha, where are you?**

 _Wake up._

 **I thought I heard you.**

 _Wake up._

 **Agatha?**

 _Tedros. Wake up._

 **I can't.**

 _Wake up._

 **I'm trying, I'm trying.**

 _Tedros. Don't leave us. Don't leave me._

 **I won't! I'm trying, Agatha, damn it all, I'm** _ **trying.**_

 _You're an idiot._

 _Please. Be alright._

 **You don't know how hard I'm trying! Agatha!**

 _Where are you?_

 **I don't know! There's no light! It's so dark…**


	5. Day 5

**Day 5**

"I think everyone's already drunk." Grumbled Tedros, watching Chaddick ricochet through the crowd, greeting random people with increasing enthusiasm.

"You're not." Agatha pointed out.

"True. But I meant the adults-"

"YOU'RE SUCH A KILLJOY, HORT!" Wailed Chaddick as Hort shouldered past him, ignoring his greetings.

-and Chaddick. You're not."

"I thought I'd try not to get utterly hammered at my own wedding and murder my reputation."

"Good idea. Should be common sense for everyone."

Agatha glanced at him briefly. Tedros knew he'd never told her why he had such a fierce hatred for alcohol, but he assumed she'd guessed.

"What about you?" She asked carefully.

"Me?" Replied Tedros, knowing perfectly what she meant.

"Why aren't you drinking?"

"Because-"

Tedros paused as Lancelot and Guinevere passed with some other nobility, casting the newlyweds smiles as they passed where the King and his new Queen were sat.

"- it brings out the worst in people."

Agatha pursed her lips, and Tedros was sure she knew what he meant.

He cleared his throat.

"But, on a flip side, it appears Chaddick is quite happy doing what he's doing."

Both pairs of eyes watched Chaddick taking animatedly to Hester, who was staring at him with an expression akin to one watching a very droll performance. She did seem to be tolerating him, however.

"There's some who say they'd make a good couple." Mused Agatha.

Tedros blinked.

"I didn't know so many people wanted Chaddick dead."

Agatha laughed. Tedros mentally congratulated himself.

"But seriously, I don't think Hester's interested." He mumbled.

"And Chaddick?"

"Well, as long as he feels he's still got a chance with Beatrix..."

"She's _really_ not interested in him. He hasn't got a prayer."

"Oh, I know. Not for lack of trying, though."

"He'll find someone." Shrugged Agatha. Tedros grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose. You know it was him who bullied me into asking you to the ball?"

Agatha arched a brow. Tedros cursed himself.

"Not like that! But I spent at least an hour debating it and he came up to me;

"DO YOU WANT TO ASK HER TO THE SNOW BALL?"

"Well, yes, but it's not that simple-"

"THEN ASK HER TO THE GODFORSAKEN SNOW BALL!"

Agatha snorted.

"He does have infallible logic."

"Absolutely."

"Might even be better than yours."

"Oh, now you've drawn the line."

Agatha grinned, resting her arm on his shoulder. Tedros took her hand and kissed it.

"But I'm glad he did, even if we never got to go."

Agatha nodded, leaning against him as they watched Dot entertain a few noble's children with various utensils turned to chocolate.

Then footsteps echoed, and Kiko wandered over, frowning.

"Hey, Kiko, what's wrong?" Asked Agatha.

"Oh, hello, Agatha. Tedros."

Kiko flopped down dejectedly on the chair nearby, chin in hand.

"I was trying to talk to some boys, but they're all too busy staring at Beatrix. She's not interested at all, but they don't care! Wouldn't Tristan want me to try and find love?"

"Uh, I'm... sure he would." Said Agatha.

"But no boys are interested!" Wailed Kiko. "I mean, at least you two are married and happy!"

Tedros opened his mouth to respond, then stopped, seeing Kiko's morose expression.

"Are you sure there's no boys interested?" He asked her. Kiko nodded.

"I'm sure there's not."

"Not even Evan, who's been trying to catch your eye for about an hour?"

Kiko shot up.

"Who's Evan?"

Tedros grinned.

"He's one of my dad's knight's sons. We grew up together. If I can get him to talk to you…"

"You'd do that?" Gasped Kiko. Tedros smiled at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Sure. I think he's already interested. Hey, Evan! Evan!"

The young knight appeared from the crowd, bewildered.

"Hi, Tedros- uh, your majesty."

Tedros waved off the formalities.

"Come on, leave it at Tedros. We could blackmail each other with embarrassing childhood memories in a heartbeat. I think that's worthy of first name basis."

Evan smiled.

"Fair enough. What's up?"

"Have you met Kiko? She's a school friend of ours. I think you'd get along."

Kiko and Evan looked at each other. Evan swallowed.

"Uh, no, I, uh, haven't. Um. Hi."

Kiko was about as red as Tedros's sash.

"Hi." She squeaked.

"Come on, Agatha." Grinned Tedros. "Let's leave them be."

* * *

He stood, and the two re-entered the crowd, and were quickly accosted by Sophie.

"Teddy, Aggie! How is it?"

"It's lovely, Sophie." Agatha told her.

Sophie beamed.

"It is, isn't it? Listen, you haven't happened across Hort recently, have you?"

"Hort? No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh, no reason, no reason…" dismissed Sophie vaguely, peering through the crowd. "I'll see you later, bub-bye, darlings! Have fun!"

Tedros looked at Agatha. Agatha looked at Tedros.

Tedros spun and peered over the heads of the crowd, eyes darting left and right, trying to work out if what he thought was happening was actually going on. For a minute. He couldn't see anything, then he spotted Hort stood by a wall, surrounded by a gaggle of adoring girls, and his suspicions were confirmed, as he watched Sophie sweep over to the group.

"Aha." He murmured, watching as she smiled –fake smiled, he thought- and proceeded to latch onto Hort's arm.

"I hate being shorter than you." Grumbled Agatha.

"Shouldn't have taken your heels off. It looks like our good friend the Dean is getting jealous."

Agatha gaped at him, ignoring the jibe.

" _Sophie?_ Getting jealous?Over _Hort?_ "

"Unless my eyes deceive me, my dear, she has just asked him to dance with her."

Agatha arched her eyebrows.

"Wow. I didn't see that coming."

"Agatha, we're playing matchmakers at our own wedding!"

"We had nothing to do with that one."

"It's our wedding, love!"

"You are ridiculous."

"I strongly disagree. Feel like dancing?"


End file.
